Welcome To The Family Tree
by The Riddle Daughters
Summary: First Story...in response to the Severitus Challenge; Basically Harry's in the 6th year, and finds out the truth....R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

~*¤*~ Welcome to the Family Tree ~*¤*~  
  
By: *The Riddle Daughters* A.K.A~ Malissa and Mortania  
  
A/n: We are sitting here and being really bored. So we thought to write. And after reading a Severitus Response story we thought what the hey! And write this one. Hehe! So, by productions of *The Riddle Daughters* we bring you.. ~*¤*~ Welcome to the Family Tree ~*¤*~  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry, or any of the regular characters....although we wish we owned Severus, and Tom....and Draco. But we own all unfamiliar characters, the main ones here will be The Snape Family, Severus, Sasha, and Sheridan, and though I won't go into complete detail, the stepsisters and Sasha and Sheridan's step mum, Clairese, Mine and Malissa's mum. Anywho, here it goes.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
~*¤*~ The 6th Year ~*¤*~  
  
"So, 'Mione, what'd you do all summer eh?" Harry Potter looked across the table at Hermione Granger, who was wearing her Prefect pin.  
  
"Well, Harry, I went to Ron's. Ginny and I developed a plan on how to get McGonagall to blush..." Hermione leaned forward, "In which is a really leak proof plan, especially since we dug up everything that we could on her."  
  
Harry looked at Ginny who was nodding, and her red hair falling in her face. Just then McGonagall spoke. "Oh really Miss Granger, well, I am sure you can't find as much on me as you think. But...you can hand these out to all the students in this house." McGonagall handed Hermione a pile about 3 inches thick and Hermione almost fell at the wait. She blushed.  
  
"Yes Prof.." Hermione stopped and looked at the second class of the morning. "But, we can't have Potions for the second class of the day, Professor..."  
  
Harry's hand hit the table and McGonagall got a sympathetic look. "Sorry Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if I could change it for you, I would. But I cannot. Maybe Professor Snape has changed a bit.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** As soon as all the Slytherins and Gryffindors were settled in their seats, the door to the Potions classroom swung open. In came an already angry looking Professor Snape, as he stood in the front of the room he started out very abrupt, making many students jump.  
  
"Class! I demand your full attention, as to I have just had the first year Gryffindors and believe me, they are worse than Longbottom! Now, by the way, Longbottom that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor, for your death stare. Now! I am sure that out of this whole class, the Slytherins and Gryffindors, alike with an exception of four students, that you all have forgotten the exact art of potion making. Now, I am glad to admit that the first potion we will be starting will be the only..." He stopped and looked at Lavender Brown, "10 points from Gryffindor, and put that away. All it does is makes you vulnerable to gossip, and which we don't have time for! So, the potion ingredient is on the board, follow each ingredient down to the last period. I expect to see a dark red potion at the end of class, and Mr. Longbottom, minus 100 points for the potion you are about to blow up, spew, whatever you are going to do."  
  
A few of the Slytherins began laughing at that remark and Snape took a seat at his desk. About half way through class, Sasha Snape looked up and put her towel in front of the cauldron. A minute later Sheridan Snape did the same. Sheridan, she was 5'5" tall and had dark red hair, so dark, it nearly looked black. Her eyes were an odd colour of Navy Blue. She just had arrived the night of September 1st. Then about 5 minutes later at the exact same moment Mortania and Malissa Wolffang did the same thing as Sheridan and Sasha. Professor Snape got up and walked behind all four girls, but then he looked across at the Gryffindors. Sure enough, Neville Longbottom's cauldron was starting to melt, and the potion was spewing everywhere. Hermione Granger jumped up on the seat of the chair and then yelled for Snape he just stood there, his jaw got clenched and her took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Well, that's all for now! Ok! Well, Review for more! Okay! Cause no review = no more story! Ok!  
  
Love, Malissa and Mortania. 


	2. The Scar

A/n: Thanks to Tantz, for the Review =) Hehe. Okay, let us just say, Snape with have no prisoners.........well, take that back, he will be having a Pure No Mercy policy this year....thanks to an annoying summer. But, anyhow, on with the story! Ok!  
  
For Disclaimers see CH. 1~!~!~!~!  
  
*********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************  
  
~*¤*~ Welcome to the Family Tree ~*¤*~  
  
Chapter 2...  
  
The Scar ...  
  
As soon as Snape took the deep breath everyone's attention turned to the Potions Master. Sasha and Sheridan Snape both got a smirk. Malissa and Mortania Wolffang did the same.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, judging by the affects of your bubbling mess, I'd say that you switched the ingredients of a pinch of rat spleen and puffer-fish eyes! Which means...you've simply created nothing more than a mess. 50 points will be subtracted from Gryffindor, and Mr. Longbottom, see me after..." Snape then looked at Lavender who, for the second time, was giggling. "Miss Brown, didn't I tell you to...PUT THAT AWAY???" He was now looking down on her and she slouched in her chair.  
  
"Yes, sir..." She sort of squeaked this out as low as she could.  
  
"Well, I am beginning to think..." He stood up straight and then walked to the front of the room. "That Gryffindors have a slight disregard for the rules. Why not be more like the Slytherins? At least they follow their teachers instructions. What do you think Malfoy?"  
  
"I think you are right, Professor Snape, sir." Draco Malfoy smirked and then went back to his potion.  
  
Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley then went back to their potion, Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Why don't he open his eyes and see that Slytherins are evil?"  
  
"Um, Ron, are you forgetting who we are talking about?"  
  
"Sorry mate. I know this is Snape and everything, but..." Ron looked up to see if Snape was watching. " He needs to realize that ½ of those kids are going to be pure evil. And that they have no heart."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, do you have something you want to share with the class?"  
  
"Uh....No sir. Nothing that they would want to hear."  
  
Near the end of class after everyone was finished and Gryffindor had yet lost 70 more points, Professor Snape looked over to Harry. He let himself stare for a minute. He looked at the once James Potter look-alike, and noticed, that Harry looked a little more like Lily. His green eyes were just too much to face. He looked over at his daughter. She was smirking looking at the parchment she was writing on. Just then Harry approached the desk and Snape looked up, trying to look menacingly as possible he looked at the Potter boy.  
  
"Prof-Professor Sn-Snape, may I please go to the infirmary? I don't, I don't feel too good."  
  
Severus looked into this boys' eyes. He then looked at the students. "Granger! Take Potter to the infirmary." She put her arm around Harry's waist and then he put his around her shoulder and they both walked out. Snape noticed that Harry was limping.  
  
"Class, write 3 pages of parchment, explaining why you should not ever forget how to brew a potion. I want it tomorrow morning on my desk."  
  
************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********** *******************  
  
~*¤*~Later that night in the Slytherin Common Room~*¤*~  
  
Sasha Snape was sitting on the dark forest green leather couch reading the letter she'd received from her step mother. The others were doing the same. Then almost out of nowhere Professor Snape came into the common room. All students looked up.  
  
"I need to see the Slytherin Reserve and the NORMAL Slytherin Quidditch team, tomorrow evening at 6 o'clock to organize our schedules." He turned and was about ready to walk out when he heard one of the girls scream. He turned around to see who it was. When he saw underneath his breath he muttered something, then felt a sharp pain. He knew immediately who it was and why.  
  
"Mortania..." He stated while walking over to the chair she was now curled up in. "Come on, put your arm around my neck." She did as told. Everyone watched carefully. Malfoy followed the two out of the room. He then returned looking upset. Sasha sighed.  
  
"I hate this..." Draco muttered as he sat in his chair. "To see her go through all that pain. I mean, to see her hurt. It hurts."  
  
Crabbe sat there staring at Draco. "What?"  
  
"I swear! You are so pathetic! And you're a poor excuse for a Slytherin! For all humanity Crabbe, why don't you just forget it." He stood and went into the boys' dorms. Sasha looked to Sheridan.  
  
"I sort of know how he feels, it does hurt to see my step-sister go through this. Along with my father. Those wretched scars."  
  
"Well, if Mortania was smart she wouldn't have gotten that thing." Malissa turned to Sasha.  
  
"Well, Malissa, if she had a choice, she wouldn't have the damn thing."  
  
"She didn't have a choice?" Malissa looked dumfounded.  
  
"No, she had a really bad dream, then she checked her left arm when she woke up and low and behold, there it was. She woke the whole damned dormitory. Then again, I would've done the same thing."  
  
Sheridan looked confused. "You mean, she just sort of got it in a dream, then it's a real thing?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************* ***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
~*¤*~ Gryffindor Common Room~*¤*~  
  
Hermione was sitting over by the window at the table doing her homework when all of a sudden Harry reached for his forehead.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter?"  
  
"My scar, it hurts again."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wider. "Harry, maybe you should go see Dumbledore."  
  
"No. It's fine, really."  
  
"No. You go see Dumbledore, and maybe he can help you."  
  
"Hermione! I am a big boy, I can do this like I did this summer. Deal with it. I mean, it's not like I am going to be dead in the morning. Okay?"  
  
"Harry, listen, your scar only hurts when you-know-who is feeling powerful."  
  
"I will be fine."  
  
He slammed his book shut and walked over to the stairs. Hermione shut her book then went toward the portrait hole. "It's for your on good Harry." She walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~***** ******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think?  
  
R & R Plz! Well, I (Malissa) have to be going. While Mortania's at that meeting with Severus, I have an essay to write. Later.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Malissa =)  
  
Reserve Slytherin Chaser 


	3. The Letters

~*¤*~ Welcome To The Family Tree~*¤*~  
  
By: The Riddle Daughters  
  
A/n: Okay, thanks for the reviews, and if you're reading this, then you can leave one too! Haha! =) ! Aright, Just a lil humour to get the morning going. Well, I am at home, and thankful that I am up....I (Mortania) really don't feel good. Okay, we will get there eventually. We are just going to write the part that we so want to...you'll find out where Hermione went in a few chapters. And As for Sevy, well, he'll be back...  
  
Disclaimers: See Ch. 1!!!!!! We don't own any original characters, just the Snape daughters, (Sasha and Sheridan) the Riddle/Wolffang daughters (Mortania and Malissa), and the lovely wife to Severus. (Clairese)  
  
  
  
*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************  
  
~*¤*~ Chapter 3 ~*¤*~  
  
~*The Letter*~  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
As all the students were eating breakfast the next morning they noticed that Snape was there, then they looked over to the table. About all the Slytherins were there, except for a few. As Harry sat down he smiled at Hermione, who did a mere smile back. Ron was sitting there just wondering what was going on between his two best friends.  
  
"So, 'Mione, did you finish your essay last night? The one for potions that Snape assigned?"  
  
"Yes, I did Ronald Weasley, and I made sure not to go over, and to write it the was Professor Snape wanted it. I mean...." Hermione began rambling on for about 5 minutes and Ron sat there with his head in his hand and then looked up and saw all the mail.  
  
"Ahh! 'Mione ! Mail's here." He looked at Harry who was looking for Hedwig, his owl. Hedwig was a spirited little owl. Even though she was getting a little old, she still had much spirit. Then Harry found her. As soon as he spotted her she swooped down and dropped a letter, then went up to the head table. As she went that way, Harry saw who she was flying for. Snape. As she dropped a letter on his plate he looked up, then to Dumbledore. Albus just merely nodded as telling Severus to read it. Harry's mouth, along with Hermione's, and Ron's mouths, were wide open. Then, Hermione looked over to where the owl was going again, with a letter. It went to the Slytherin table then dropped a letter on Sheridan's lap. Then, she flew out.  
  
"This is a hand-writing that I've never seen. It's so nice, and curvy." Harry said this as he was examining the letter thoroughly, to make sure it didn't have any hexes.  
  
"Harry, maybe you should read it. You know, to um, well, find out whom it's from. I mean, generally that's how you'd find out who it's from." Hermione smiled as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"Fine. I will." He started to tear open the letter.  
  
***~~~~*** Across the Room @ the Slytherin Table ***~~~~***  
  
"Sheridan, who is it from?" Sasha Snape asked while looking at her ½ sister. See, Sasha had only been told that Sheridan had a totally different mother, and from what Sasha guessed, her mother was murdered, and Sheridan was conceived probably during a mission for Voldemort. But she was a Snape.  
  
"I am not quite sure Sasha."  
  
"Well, Sheri, why don't you open it?" Malissa Wolffang said then turned to her goblet of Orange Juice.  
  
"Well, Malissa, I will. In a few seconds." Sheridan looked a little sick that morning, but it was starting to get chilly.  
  
"Okay, here we go." Sheridan opened it at the top.  
  
******~~~~~****** Meanwhile @ the Staff Table ******~~~~~******  
  
Severus Snape knew that hand-writing anywhere. But he really didn't feel like opening it....Because he knew who it was from, that would be very dangerous. Not that she'd ever hex him, but usually, letters from the past weren't ever too good. Never where they good. Why should they be? They contain every single memory usually. But Albus was staring at Severus, and judging by the looks on the faces of Sheridan Snape and Harry Potter, the letter must not be that good. Sheridan had finished reading it already, and was now staring at the Gryffindor table. Harry was staring at the Slytherin table. Severus shrugged and opened it.  
  
****####****  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Hello. And I am so relieved that you've received this....but yet I am not. Because it means I was killed. (I hate when that happens.) But the news I bring to you, you may not feel like reading much, before you scream. This is why Albus is probably staring at you. I know that the kids probably are staring daggers at each other right now. Which made you debate on whether or not to open this. Which isn't a bad thing, after you read this, you may wish that you never did. So if you aren't courageous, then I insist, stop now.  
  
Okay, Severus, I know that you and I were the most unsuspected couple at Hogwarts, come to think about it, nobody got the drift. They all thought that well, you know. Anyways, I know that this may come as a shock, and I became pregnant after a raid, but you know why. I did cast several charms on the one that looks like.....Wait, let me rephrase this.  
  
Severus, you have a son and a daughter. I am so sorry. But Sheridan, yes, of course you know she is yours, but she has a twin. And I am sorry to say, you may not like this. But Harold James Potter is really Harold Zane Snape. You may change his name at any time you want. But here's the deal....If James was killed, (you would only be that thankful) then Harry would only be resembling him until before his 16th birthday. Which means, look at him. I know how blind you are to the things that resemble James. You think that they simply never change. Harry probably is with my sister, Petunia. Severus, you HAVE to get him out of that home. Vernon hates magic just as much as Tuna does. So, Harry is probably in danger. Please Severus, I am serious. Tell them, please, all they know is well, here's what I told Sheridan Damaris, "You have a brother, but not in your house, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff." I told Harold Zane that, "he has a sister, but not in his house, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff."  
  
Severus, if you are with Clairese, then tell her to understand, and explain. Okay?  
  
Love you,  
  
Lillian Damaris Evans-Potter  
  
****####****  
  
Severus looked up then over to Albus, who had an odd twinkle of suspicion in his eyes. Lupin was looking at Sheridan, Harry, and Severus, then to Albus.  
  
****####****  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think? Haha? R&R tell us! ~K~  
  
Lotz a Luv,  
  
Mortania & Malissa  
  
Slytherin Slytherin Reserve Reserve Keeper Chaser 


	4. The Werewolf and Albus

~*¤*~ Welcome to the Family Tree ~*¤*~  
  
For Disclaimers see ch. 1!!!  
  
A/n: I update this EVERY Morning. So hence thereforth, I can't do it when I am in school. Bummer. But anyhow, here it is!  
  
*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
~*The Werewolf, Albus, then the biggest fear of all*~  
  
**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************************  
  
  
  
As Severus sat there he couldn't bare to look at any of the students at the Slytherin table, let alone the Gryffindor table. Where...(A/N: *GULP*) Harold Zane Snape sat in the mere disguise as Harold James Potter. He quickly tucked the letter in his robes then excused himself from the table. As he started to walk out Albus turned to Remus, Remus nodded to the door and Albus with the strange twinkle in his eye, nodded to Severus.  
  
..:::: ************::::.. "I can't believe you still haven't told him," Remus said, a vague tone of disbelief colouring his tone. Severus whirled to glare at him angrily, lips pulled back from clenched teeth.  
  
"Told who what? I haven't the slightest idea what you're on about....." Severus growled, but was cut off by a sharp returned gaze from Remus. 'He knows that the letter was from Lily, damn.'  
  
"You know very well who and what I mean, Severus. It's been fifteen years.he has a right to know you. As well as his sister, whom Lily told you to raise as a favour, because James didn't know about the twins."  
  
"Know me?! Why in the hell does he have a right to know me? For all I know, he's not even mine!" Snape yelled, and turned to stalk away. Remus, however, latched tightly onto his shoulder and forced him to stay his ground. "Let me go, werewolf." He growled, but Remus kept his grip. For a moment, he didn't say anything, his expression shifting between concern and disbelief.  
  
"He IS yours, Severus. Surely you knew that...Lily thought that you'd read her handwriting and have a reason to believe her. I was there when she wrote them."  
  
"I knew of the possibility, but nothing more." Snape replied, though the tone of his voice clearly said otherwise. He believed Lily, but didn't want to face the past. It hurt way to much.  
  
"Then why didn't you find out?! He could have grown up without all the lies..."  
  
"Oh, yes indeed. As if I would just pop up on his doorstep and admit to sleeping with his mother, oh I'm SURE that would go over well."  
  
"Well, you've never seemed to worry about other's reactions to you before. You've got to TELL him! He'll probably find out on his own eventually, and just imagine what a mess that would be.."  
  
"Not anymore of one than if I WERE to tell him. Can you imagine what would happen were he to know? ME?! His FATHER?! You can't honestly expect that he'd be happy in the least. I am not the type of person that can be a father, to the oh-so-famous boy-who-lived."  
  
"Oh, so that's it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't think you're worthy."  
  
"I'll be astounded if you can think of anyone LESS worthy. I was a Death Eater, Remus, I've done more evil than I can rightly remember.I'm not worthy of being ANYONE'S parent, not Sasha's, Cora's, Mortisha's, Sheridan's, or Voldemort's daughters. And besides, I wouldn't even know how. And how do you think he would feel? You obviously have taken a liking to him, what do you think it would do to him if he were to discover that his real father was a murderer? A conscienceless follower of the Dark Lord? A cruel, bitter teacher hated by the entire school, except for the select Slytherins. It'd break him, I've no doubt that it would."  
  
"Then that just proves that you need to get to know him."  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean?" Severus asked with every word penetrating into Remus' skin like venom.  
  
"Tell me.why ARE you always on his case? Why is it that you always single him out for ridicule?"  
  
"Simple...To teach him a lesson. Everyone else here, you included, tend to treat him like some high-and-mighty saviour of the wizarding world. Half of the people who claim to be his friends would turn on him in an instant if his 'heroic' image were to be tarnished. He's got to learn to fend for himself out there, one way or another. If I don't break him of the spoiled lifestyle he probably enjoys at home, who will? You? Dumbledore? I highly doubt it."  
  
"I thought that might be your reason."  
  
"What? You'd better not even consider criticizing me for my methods, for I assure you, there's plenty I could say about yours."  
  
"Have you heard about the Dursleys at all? The muggle family he lives with?"  
  
"Of course not. If you'll remember correctly, I was comatose when he was placed with them, and I don't tend to bother with 'gossip.'"  
  
"I've noticed. Either way, you wouldn't have learned anything more. Harry doesn't like to talk about them at all, I'm afraid I found out rather by accident."  
  
"Found out what?"  
  
"Have you ever seen Harry getting mail in the Great Hall? Or going home for the Christmas holidays?"  
  
"No, but I hardly see what that has to do with anything...I stayed here for the holidays, along with my sister. She needed me."  
  
"Severus, the first day of classes I asked him to stay after the lesson. I'd noticed he was looking ill, and I wanted to ask what was wrong. He was VERY reluctant to tell me. SO I asked Miss Granger to find out."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"His uncle beats him, Severus; quite often, in fact. As it turned out, he had a pair of cracked ribs, as well as severe bruising across his chest and back. I cornered Mr. Ron Weasley to find out more about the Dursley's, and I daresay it isn't pleasant. Evidently, they weren't even going to let him come to school this year. I suppose it was a lucky thing that I showed up.Anyway, one year, Weasley and his brothers had to actually break him out of that house as if it were a prison, bars on his window and everything."  
  
"What?! Impossible.Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to stay in a place like that."  
  
"Dumbledore doesn't know about it. Harry's too proud and ashamed to tell him, and I imagine he doesn't want any more attention drawn to him, either. Hermione told me that every time she tries to give Harry a hug, he pulls away. Which means he probably has marks on his back. I confronted him about it and had to give him calming potion. I tried to get him to tell Dumbledore, but I'm afraid he's just as stubborn as you."  
  
"They .....beat him? Why? He's their blood, surely they didn't......"  
  
"The Dursleys hate magic, Severus. You didn't know Lily as well as I did, but I'm sure you heard her mention Petunia?"  
  
"Once or twice, and never with pleasure." Severus said this then thought of the letter.  
  
"Yes, well Petunia hated Lily above and beyond a simple sibling rivalry.she thought Lily was a freak. Once they no longer had to live in the same house, Petunia severed all relations with her sister. She's carried that hate on to Harry, and her husband is the same way. Harry had to sleep locked in a broom closet for eleven years."  
  
"Remus, you are coming with me to see Albus this instant, I'll not allow that.that FAMILY to ever."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Tell Harry."  
  
"I can't, you know that!"  
  
"He's your SON, Severus. Just as Sheridan Damaris has been in your custody for the past 16 years. And she's your other DAUGHTER."  
  
"I'm aware of that..."  
  
"Then say it, admit it out loud."  
  
"Fine. Harry is my son. Now, can we please get on with it? I may not wish that fact to be known, but I will NOT stand for ANYONE mistreating him, let alone ANY student."  
  
"And how, precisely, do you think he sees YOUR behaviour toward him and all the Gryffindors?"  
  
"That is different. I have no choice, as long as Voldemort lives and I retain my title as 'spy.'"  
  
"Yes, but you could always let him know that....let him know YOU. The YOU that your wife and step children and normal daughters know."  
  
"Oh, so we're back on that again, are we?"  
  
"It's the only way you can keep him safe from the Dursleys.....by telling him the truth."  
  
"As I've already said, No. WE will inform Albus of the...abuse, and nothing more."  
  
"If we tell Dumbledore, he will remove Harry from that house. Harry will have no choice but to go to an orphanage or a temporary care facility. Now, imagine what that would do to him..he's already got more than enough in common with the Dark Lord, how do you think he'd react to yet another?"  
  
"Surely no worse than if I talked to him."  
  
"I doubt that, Severus. I will make you a deal. If you agree to tell Harry and Dumbledore the truth, then I will come with you right now to talk to him about the Dursleys."  
  
"But then Albus would send him to live with ME. I couldn't do that Remus, I'd be worse than the Dursleys...."  
  
"No you wouldn't. You've never hit a student, and I know for a fact that all that yelling you do is just an act. I overheard Sasha, Sheridan, and Mortania talking. You only need to give yourself a chance, and spare your son another summer of beatings."  
  
"Very well.."  
  
"Promise and swear that you will tell Harry, and soon."  
  
"I promise that I will tell.Harry.the truth before Christmas. Are you happy now?"  
  
"Yes, but you understand that I am not doing this for 'me.' I'm doing this for Harry.and for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You have a son, Severus. You have as much right to know him as he does you. You, Lily and Sheridan and him were a family, bring him into your new family."  
  
"I'd have to agree with you...but can we please get on with it? I'd like to tell Albus and get this whole thing over with as soon as possible, I'm sure he'll have plenty to say."  
  
"He won't be ashamed of you, you know that."  
  
"Yes.but then he doesn't have to be."  
  
And silently without saying a word, the werewolf and the potions master walked up the office without mentioning anything. *****#####*****  
  
After telling Albus of the Abuse he wanted to remove Harry from the Dursleys' immediately. All that time they were sitting there Albus was watching Severus. He was awfully fidgety.  
  
"...yes, and probably scared of what would happen were he to be taken from his only remaining family....undoubtedly he'll have to be placed in an orphanage, unless the Ministry would agree to letting him stay here..."  
  
"Actually, Headmaster, that brings us to the second topic." Remus cast a glance at Severus, who nodded slowly then sat up in the chair right this time, "You see, The Dursleys aren't Harry's only surviving relatives." Lupin said  
  
"Pardon? According to the records, all of the Evans and Potter family are dead."  
  
"The records are correct on that point, but wrong on another. Albus, James Potter was not Harry's father," Severus said.  
  
"Then.who is?"  
  
"I am," Severus winced as these words fell off of his tongue.  
  
"What? How is this possible?"  
  
"Do you remember that last mission Voldemort sent me on, in November of 1980?"  
  
"Yes, I do.and I gave you permission to do what was necessary to convince the Dark Lord."  
  
"When I arrived at the Potter home in the disguise of James Potter, I discovered that my reason for being there had already been removed, as James had taken the result of his work with him. However, before I could leave.....Lily found me, and....wanted me to come to bed with her. Forgive me, Albus, but.....I did. As I was trying to slip away the next morning, Remus found me lurking about, and deduced what had happened. I rather...blackmailed him into not telling anyone. As he later told me, Lily was slightly ill a few weeks later.....she was pregnant; with Harry, and the little know Sheridan in the 6th year in Slytherin. Lily never discovered that it hadn't been James, she had me raise Sheridan as a daughter, to keep James from finding out that she had twins."  
  
"Have you spoken to him?"   
  
"No....and I hadn't been planning on it. But...in order for Remus to tell you about the abuse, he made me promise that I would tell you and Harry the truth."  
  
"Merlin..You're Harry's father..I always thought there was something about you two."  
  
"I fathered him, Albus, but I'd hardly consider myself a father."  
  
"Maybe not now, Severus, but you'll learn easily enough. At least Harry won't have to go to an orphanage now."  
  
"Yes.and I do hope that the ends are worth the means."  
  
"Severus, you'll be fine, why with the help of Clairese, you'll be a normal ole father before you know it."  
  
Severus went slightly red.  
  
"Well, Albus, she is well known for teaching one to be a father...."  
  
Albus chuckled. "Well, Severus, about that letter this morning at breakfast....Why exactly did you run off?"  
  
"The past is far too much to face, and I have been doing it a lot today." 


	5. Clairese

~*Welcome to the Family Tree*~  
  
Yadda yadda ya...Disclaimers see ch.1!!!!!  
  
Ok...now, here we go.  
  
****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&****&&&&  
  
Ch. 5  
  
~*¤*~ CLASS CANCELED ~*¤*~  
  
****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^  
  
As All the Gryffindors were ready for a day of torture with the Slytherins, they approached the door. All the 6th years hated the new schedule set ups. They were completely stupid.  
  
But Hermione was the first to reach the door along with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Great! The one day I ACTUALLY am on time, and the greasy git cancels class! Just my bloody luck!" Ronald Weasley then threw his arms in the air and Hermione was giggling. Just then an arm reached out of the Potions room door, by now the Slytherins were there also. The arm was defiantly a woman's arm. Mortania walked forward and walked to the door. She opened it fully and there standing in front of all the students was Clairese Wolffang- Snape. Or as they commonly called her last year....Professor Wolffang.  
  
"Miss me?" She smirked ever so slightly and then looked at everyone.  
  
"MUM!" Malissa and Mortania both yelled at the same time. Whereas Sasha and Sheridan both yelled "Clairese!" at the same time.  
  
"Why of course we did. Professor, we really want you back in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I am aware of this, my daughters do write me you know. Come in and be seated."  
  
As all the students filed in Clairese smiled. Her tan skin reflecting the little specks of light that dared to enter the dungeon room. Plus the light that was shining off of her smile.  
  
"As I said earlier, did you guys miss me?" Clairese asked with a face full of suspicion. "Come on, certainly you guys are getting tired of coming into Defense Against Dark Arts without seeing a smiling face."  
  
"Actually, professor, you see...Lupin does smile. A lot."  
  
"Now, Miss Brown, certainly you missed me...I mean, it's not that Everytime you come into the class with a special chance to do something different. Something exciting, something new. I am happy to report to you, that I will be coming back to Hogwarts in March." She looked at all the students. All the Slytherins seemed to be happy. "And as for this class today. I believe Professor Snape wanted that essay turned in....am I correct?"  
  
"Yes professor...but, what happened to him?" Parvarti looked questionably at the statuesque Professor Wolffang.  
  
"Well, Miss Pattil, he had to respond to an urgent letter from his Aunt Matilda." Clairese smiled then the smile faded.  
  
As the rest of the class pushed on, all he students paid close attention to everything Clairese said. She then dismissed them 5 minutes early, but everyone stayed.  
  
"Well, why aren't any of you moving?" Clairese asked looking up at all the students.  
  
"Well, professor, usually, in this classroom, when Snape tells us to go, that means if you move, I'll deduct points." Clairese looked sympathetically.  
  
"Well, students, I am sorry to say, but, sometimes, you have to forgive Professor Snape. I mean, I remember our years here at Hogwarts. But, that's in the past." She looked at the clock. 'He'll be in any minute.' She then looked out at the students. "Class, I am sure you have read all the reading that we read out loud..so..." she smirked. Just then the door burst open and in came Snape he looked at his wife whose smile faded. "I want a three page essay on what we read today in by Next Monday, no procrastinating. And, Miss Brown, that'll be twenty points from your house due to that magazine."  
  
Snape looked at her then shook it off. "Why, hello Professor Wolffang." He turned around and looked at the girls. They shrugged.  
  
"Hello, honey." She smiled, he turned slightly red.  
  
"Clairese, not now." She put her head down. "Sheridan, Sasha, Mortania, Malissa, stay after class." Snape looked across to the table where Pott- no, Snape sat.  
  
"Potter, you stay also. I need to discuss your detention that you never attended last year."  
  
***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&**  
  
Well? Continue????????Stop??????What????????  
  
Love,  
  
Malissa and Mortania 


	6. Detention and The Mystery

~*¤*~ Welcome To The Family Tree ~*¤*~  
  
By: The Riddle Daughters  
  
***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^**  
  
A/N: okay, no reviews lately, that's not good....not at all. Alrighty, I think that I will do something strange something that's never happened before....  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way making profit..yatta yatta ya.  
  
*))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8((~))8 ((~))8((~))8((~))8((*  
  
As everyone left the room only the 5 students and 2 professors remained. Sheridan Snape, Sasha Snape, Mortania Wolffang, and Malissa Wolffang all got up and walked over to Professor Wolffang. She gave them all a hug. Severus looked over to Harry.  
  
"Professor, in all Merlin's name, why in the world are you getting me for something I did last year? I was injured which is why I could not attend." Harry looked at Severus who nodded.  
  
"Pot-Potter, follow me to my office." Snape almost slapped himself when he stuttered.  
  
So Harry did as he was told. When he sat down, as many times before he looked around the office. Perhaps it was just his imagination but Snape had even more revolting stuff in jars. Snape sat down behind his desk and then turned to face Harry. Just then Harry's eyes caught a picture, he stared at it. The picture that he was staring at had the whole Snape family, including the twins, Coralynn and Mortisha. They looked like they were in the mountains. Harry could tell because in the background snow was falling, and it looked like they were in a cabin. Just then Professor Snape spoke.  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I ask just why you are staring at the picture of my family?" Professor Snape asked turning around to look at it. "But then of course, you must be intrigued by the fact that my family is actually rather happy. Something you probably think that is highly impossible. Or are you just amazed that I do have a family? Or rather leisure time? "  
  
"Well, Professor Snape, sir, I just, I was wondering what it'd be like if my mum and dad was alive. I mean, well, like your family. They look happy. No, I think that all professors are different out of school. I mean it's nothing." Harry looked at the ground. What was he doing talking to Professor Snape about this?  
  
"Yes well, how does Friday night after dinner sound?" He asked scribbling down the date and time. Harry looked at him then nodded. His head was hung down in shame. "Something bothering you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, Professor Snape, sir, I was- I was just wondering, what exactly it was like to be in a big family. One that cares. One that loves each other....sort of like yours."  
  
"Well, Mr.." Snape paused for a moment "....Harry, you were just wondering. What? Don't your muggle family treat you with love and respect."  
  
"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but well, no. They hate me. I mean, I think I'd rather belong to Lord Voldemort than the Dursleys." Severus leaned back; he'd never heard a student speak so casually about the Dark Lord. "I mean, at least Lord Voldemort would just kill me off hand, he wouldn't make me suffer." Harry's eyes widened, he realized that he just said something that he shouldn't have said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just....Professor, don't tell a soul. Please. I don't want to live in an....." Harry was silenced when Snape held up his hand.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you may leave, and you have my word I won't tell a soul."  
  
Harry got up but then stopped. "Professor, you knew. I know it, you were smirking when I said that. Who told you?"  
  
"Harry, I know a lot more than what you think. About you."  
  
"Of course, who don't I mean; I don't even know the whole story of me." Harry winced. It was then that Severus noticed the changes in the boy. He was skinny as a rail, but had to of been muscular, and his hair was shoulder length. It was then that Severus was thinking about telling the truth. But he still peered out from behind his green eyes. The green eyes, Severus closed his eyes. He remembered that certain night. The night that Lily was pleading for her son's life. Why Voldemort didn't want to kill her was beyond Severus' mind. "You...you know something about that night. ..don't you?"  
  
"You know, Mr. Potter, I wish I did. All I know is I woke up and Professor Dumbledore told me that Lily Evans-Potter was DEAD. Mr. Potter, if I knew the full truth I would tell you. But one thing I do know is Voldemort HATES people that run. Which is why Karkaroff ran that night, he was going to be killed. And as far as I know, he IS dead. But your mother wasn't planning on running. I knew Lily, and she wouldn't run if fate was staring her in the face, but she was brainwashed, brainwashed with what she'd been told about Voldemort, about how he hated everything that stood up to him, and stared him in the face. She wasn't scared, but she was afraid for you. Now, you must be going to your next class." Severus looked at the boy....James' no, his son. He now didn't want to face the past, but he knew it, even though he was in comatose when Lily was killed, he knew the exact minute she died, and the exact second. He felt her there then leave for a slight moment. That was when he regained consciousness, Poppy's expression on her face when he shot up and screamed Lily's name just out of a coma was very strange. She thought that Severus was mental, then she shushed him and made him drink Dreamless Sleep Potion.  
  
Harry came out of Snape's office and picked up his books, Clairese spoke...the girls were already gone. But Professor Wolffang was sitting there leaning back in Snapes chair.  
  
"Something's bothering you. I can sense it. Mind talking to me later?" Clairese smiled.  
  
Harry nodded then walked out. Clairese got the look of curiosity on her face, Severus hadn't came in after Harry.  
  
She got up out of the chair then walked in the door way of his office. She gasped.  
  
***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&***&&&*  
  
Well? What do you think? I know, Sevy was a lil bit OOC....I am sorry. I'll do it better!  
  
Love ya~!  
  
Malissa and Mortania  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Clairese's Puzzle

~*¤*~ Welcome To The Family Tree ~*¤*~  
  
By: The Riddle Daughters  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
A/n: Okay, I don't have a lot to say, but, hey this is my second chapter today! Haha! I am on a role.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any HP characters.....blah blah blah..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Pain and Telling the Truth  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clairese ran over to Severus' side.  
  
"Honey, are you okay? Can you hear me? Severus?" She reached down. He was still alive, but knocked out. She walked over to the fire. Clairese had undeniable baby blue eyes, and fair tan skin. She was extremely pretty, and kind. In everyone's 5th year nobody could believe it when her and Professor Snape got married. But she had taught him a lot of things. Number one was how to be kind to all living things outside of school. Another was how to raise a child from a small baby, instead of letting the caretaker of the child do it all. As she looked down into the fire she spoke choking a little.  
  
"Albus' office." She frowned then looked back to Severus lying there. His right hand was over his left arm.  
  
"Yes, Clairese, what may I help you with?" Albus smiled, but then saw the look on Clairese's face. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, Albus, Severus is on the floor, and I can't lift him up, I need Poppy... Now... Please."  
  
"Remain calm Clairese. Please, Severus has been through a lot. This is one reason why I called you in. So, please, be gentle."  
  
Clairese's face became shallow, and her mouth dropped, then her eyes got wide.  
  
"Severus has been through a lot? Albus, what has my husband not told me?????" Clairese looked at her husband, and then to the head in the fire. "Please. I want to know."  
  
"Clairese, Poppy is on her way....but I think it should be in the best interest that he tells you."  
  
"Albus, please, I want to know. What has my husband gotten into?"  
  
Clairese had her hand across her stomach; she had a tear falling down from her baby blue eyes. Her emerald green dress was glinting in the firelight.  
  
"Clairese, why don't you go to the hospital wing with your husband, and then lay down and get some rest."  
  
"Albus..." Just then Poppy came in. She muttered 'Innervate' then asked for Clairese to help her take Severus to the hospital wing. He was in a daze and muttering things that made no sense what-so-ever. Until he looked at Clairese and then saw the tear.  
  
"Clairese, what the bloody hell is that? A speck of Hydrogen with Sodium Chloride?" He asked pointing to the tear. Clairese smiled then looked at Poppy, who rolled her eyes and then urged them to continue.  
  
About ½ way to the wing, he said something that made Clairese slowly turn her head and look at her husband.  
  
'Yes and you wouldn't believe what I found out...I have...a...son. Yea, a son! Ha! The nerve of those people. Me, have a son....Not possible!'  
  
"Severus, a boy? Who? What? How?"  
  
"Clairese, your husband needs to get to a bed, then afterwards, he'll tell you, or the headmaster will."  
  
Clairese nodded, what she really wanted to do was scream. Ask what everyone else knew that she didn't. Which she was usually the first one.  
  
The night was extremely long, and tiring. Every hour Poppy came in and checked on him. About the 3rd hour, Draco Malfoy came in carrying a girl. Clairese immediately knew who it was. Mortania.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I just walked in the common room because she said she was going to go lay down because her scar was hurting, and I found her on the couch, she wouldn't respond. Will she be okay?"  
  
"Mister Malfoy, she'll be fine, put her on that bed over there." Madam Pomfrey pointed to the bed across the room from Severus. Draco nodded then re-adjusted his grip on her.  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
About 3 hours later, Mortania came to and then got up. As she was getting ready to walk out Madam Pomfrey stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"My Dormitory, so I can sleep comfortably. Now, if you will move before I get mad, I will be very grateful."  
  
"Let me just give you a small check-up."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"Well, I'll be the judge of that." She started examining Mortania then nodded. As she stood there she looked at The Dark Lord's daughter. "Well, if you ever feel dizzy again, come straight up here."  
  
"I will," Mortania started walking away, she then muttered nonchalantly "not."  
  
************&&&&&&&&****************&&&&&&&&&&&&***************&&&&&&&&&&&&& &  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked in and asked to see Clairese at about 6:30 p.m. She of course agreed. And as she was following him out he turned to look at her.  
  
"Clairese, how have things been? You look like nothing happened. That is, in your appearance."  
  
"Thank you Albus, time has been golden for you also."  
  
"Ah, yes, time...." He pulled out a watch. A pocket one, this one had numbers and on the big hand, he had a moon, on the small one, there was a star. He then smiled. "Artemus Sinistra gave this to me, she said that it'd be really handy in the near future. Always thinking ahead she is."  
  
Clairese suppressed a giggle it was the first time since she'd had the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Albus looked at her, and with a twinkle in his eyes he spoke.  
  
"Clairese, Severus has indeed a son. What he said earlier was true. The answers to your questions lie in Navy Blue and Emerald Green eyes. For his son has a twin. As do most of the kids here lately."  
  
"You don't mean Sheridan Lillian Damaris Snape? Do you?"  
  
"Yes, that is the set of Navy Blue eyes."  
  
"And Emerald green, the only person I can think of, is...Harry."  
  
"Ah, right again. Of course, Severus only found out this morning, a strange letter arrived from Lily, and needless to say, Harry and Sheridan were given a puzzle. Sheridan, has to find out who in the Gryffindor house is her sibling. Whereas Harry, has to find out who in the Slytherin House is his sibling."  
  
"Sounds like something Lily would demise to set up. If I remember correctly, that's about what she did, puzzles, riddles, stuff like that."  
  
"Correct again you are. But the puzzle she's left for you...that's intriguing. I do say so myself, I have taken a look at it. She wants you to pick up all the pieces. She wants you to be the answer to all questions. Here is a note explaining everything. She wrote it, as usual. And you can't share this with a soul."  
  
"Albus, I am already lost. Okay, I am seriously...confused." She looked at the letter then put it in her cloak. She then looked up to Albus, whom was holding a plum coloured bag.  
  
"Lemon Drop?" He held the bag out to her; she reached in and took one out.  
  
"Thank you Albus."  
  
"Anytime Clairese."  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**  
  
  
  
A/n: The Next Chapter: Hint One, and Riddle One, and WHICH ONE?????  
  
Love ya'll!  
  
Malissa and Mortania 


	8. Which One?

~*¤ Welcome to the Family Tree ¤*~  
  
By: The Riddle Daughters  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, well, thank you for reading it! Hehe....Well, Ok, We have been busy here lately! And we just have 2~two things to say...IT'S SNOWING!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, they all belong to JK. A bloody genius in the literature department, she is an excellent writer, with an awesome imagination! Ok, now all unfamiliar characters, I own.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*¤*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~¤~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time that Snape was sent to the Hospital Wing, everyone knew. But what they didn't know, was far worse. Something that was strange.  
  
It was now about November, and McGonagall was sending the paper home for who was going home for the holidays. When the Gryffindors got it, they were amazed to see that hardly any of them were staying. Then again, they weren't.  
  
"Um, Harry, mum wants to know if you'll come home with us for Christmas. Bill and Charlie will be there. It should be fun. Charlie is getting married, and she's really nice. Mum likes her, but will you please come with us?" Ron asked looking at Harry who then looked at the sheet of paper.  
  
"Sure, I mean, another Christmas feast with Snape giving death stares, I don't think I could handle it." He passed the pen and parchment to Neville.  
  
"Harry," Hermione looked at her best friend, or rather boyfriend. "Snape isn't staying for this holiday, I am serious. Look at the Teacher sheet behind that one."  
  
Neville lifted up the paper, and sure enough, Snape's name wasn't on that one. "She's right Harry."  
  
"Bloody hell, why not?"  
  
"Because, he has a wife and KIDS...." Hermione said this and looked to Ron.  
  
"Well, that didn't stop him last year..."  
  
"Professor Wolffang was here last year, and so all the kids stayed."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was making his way to Professor Wolffang's chamber. She had moved in an empty room, and had an office, with a class. She now taught Counselling. It was all Dumbledore's idea, because Clairese had an undeniable talent for making people feel safe, and warm, he thought it to also bring her back early.  
  
As Harry walked in the classroom, he signed the sheet. As he looked at all the names, there were two names he saw that struck out the most. It was normal for Mortania and all the girls to Visit her, but.....On the sheet, Malfoy, and Granger were there at least twice.  
  
"Harry. I was wondering when you'd stop in."  
  
Harry jumped. He turned to see Professor Wolffang standing there with her arms crossed smiling. Her dress was a Dark Plum colour, with silver lining along the sleeves, and the neck, with the seams at the bottom. Her hair was up in a French style of hair style. One that she liked wearing. As she smiled he sighed.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering when I could come."  
  
"Well, if you are willing to give up going to a Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game, then now." She spoke with grace, and kindness.  
  
"Yes professor. Well, can I sit down?" He asked pointing to a big blue chair in the office.  
  
"Yes, after you."  
  
*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~*****~*~**** *  
  
As Clairese sat behind her desk in her chair she turned to Harry.  
  
"Now, what do you want to talk about, you seemed a little troubled yesterday after you came back from Severus' office."  
  
"Well, Professor, you see, A while ago...I got this letter from my mum, I know, she's dead, but I got this letter. And it said I had a sibling in Slytherin. I don't have a clue on who it could be."  
  
"Well, Harry, if it helps, you aren't related to Malissa, Mortania, or Sasha....Malissa and Mortania are mine. And Sasha is Shauna's...so, that rules out those three. Pansy, no. Crabbe, no..." and it when on like that until she left 4 students. "So, one of the four, you may adore, if you find out things about them, then you can't betray them. If they were given the same puzzle, then I will tell them, to talk to you."  
  
Harry smiled. "You are a saviour."  
  
"No, I am a mum."  
  
He smiled again. "Tell me Professor, what's it like to have a big family?"  
  
"Well, tiring. But yet wonderful. I mean, I absolutely love taking trips with all of them. Why?"  
  
"Ha, yeah, I bet. But I mean, what do all the kids think?"  
  
"Well, the oldest ones are glad that they're the oldest. Malissa and Mortania think that it's their job to take the blame for everything the youngest do."  
  
"What about when you go to places, like the mountains?"  
  
"Well, we have a lot of fun. I never would have thought that Malissa and Mortania could race on Skis. But, you know. And My eight year old, Hope, she and I can ice skate. Severus, well, he just watches us...." She stopped, "you seem interested in mine and Professor Snape's family."  
  
"Oh, well, who isn't I mean, the students all adore you, and well, Snape....you know."  
  
"Yes, Harry I am aware of that." She smiled, "But you seem interested in the kids, and just the idea of the big family."  
  
"Well, professor, naturally....I don't have any siblings."  
  
"Yes...." Clairese began looking at Harry who was looking at the Ground. "Well, we can rule out 2 of those kids, so it leaves Sheridan and Paris. So, Harry, would you be willing to do some tests with those two.."  
  
"Well, where are Paris and Sheridan?"  
  
Clairese pulled out a list of seventh year schedules and flipped to the tab which had SLYTHERIN written on it. There was a list of things and the schedules.  
  
"Well, Sheridan is probably in the study room, she hates watching Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw play." Wolffang looked up at Harry. "What about you?"  
  
"I think it's dreadful to see Hufflepuff get flattened by Ravenclaw, since half of them in Ravenclaw turn as bad as those in Slytherin."  
  
"Well, let me get her. We shall begin later this evening or whenever is convenient...."  
  
"Very well, thank you Professor Wolffang. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Harry got up and then walked out of her office, and then out of the classroom. She stood in the classroom then a voice startled her.  
  
"Well, I see you've started it," It was Dumbledore. "So, tell me Clairese, what did he say?"  
  
"Well, he seemed very intrigued by mine and Severus' family. But there was something about him, like he really didn't care about what we do to find out whom it is. He just wants for us to find her, because the sooner, the better. That's the sort of attitude I got from him."  
  
"Well, Clairese, could you blame him?"  
  
"No, I just sensed a sort of psychological distress, Albus, you have to tell me what you know about him?"  
  
"Well, Clairese, Remus informed me that Harry is abused while at the Dursleys. And needless to say, he almost was nearly killed, if it weren't for Miss Granger this summer."  
  
"Albus, I have to tell him, I just have to tell him that Severus is his father."  
  
Clairese sighed. She then closed her eyes. "Albus, I think you should be going to the game."  
  
"It starts in five minutes, Clairese, I will be there on time."  
  
"Very well. Albus, I will be here, if you need me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***&&***&&***&&***&&***&&***&&***&&***  
  
  
  
Well? Tell us whatchya think! K!  
  
Lotza LOVE  
  
Mortania & Malissa  
  
The Riddle Daughters 


	9. Author's Note, Plz Read

Mortania:Hey Guys! We just wanted to tell you that we have been experiencing a slight case of the WRITERS BLOCK!!! Grrr...Blasted thing...Isn't it Malissa?  
  
Malissa: ~*nods silently and then turns back to notebook tapping pencil on paper*~  
  
Mortania: Thank you to all the reviews, and I hope we can get back to the writing....  
  
Malissa: * Holds up pencil * Mortania! I got it!  
  
Mortania: * turns to sister. * What?  
  
Malissa: Let's start a club on yahoo....  
  
Mortania: *thinks *  
  
Malissa: Well, what do you guys think? Should we?  
  
Mortania: * shrugs. * Well, lets get back to brain storming, and just tell us what you think...plz! 


	10. The Smile Says It All

~¤* Welcome To The Family Tree *¤~  
  
By: The Riddle Daughters  
  
All Disclaimers Apply, and we have writers block..  
  
***************************(********************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*****The Second Time*****  
  
  
  
************************************¥*******************************¥******* **************************  
  
After Albus had left Clairese alone, she started to gather her thoughts..and to do that she had locked all her doors and was levitating...or something similar to levitating. But while she was levitating, she didn't notice she was being watched, then again, she never knew she was ever being watched.  
  
****))I((******))I((******  
  
"Lord, I have some news...from your..daughter.."  
  
"SILENCE CASSI!"  
  
"Yes, Master." The female bowed and stayed like that.  
  
"Cassi, privacy?"  
  
"OH! Yes Master. I am so sorry." She bowed and backed out of the room.  
  
As Voldemort looked into the glass like material he closed his eyes. Clairese. He remembered her so well. She had always had something special about her. No matter how she felt, or how rude he was, she could always make him feel loved. Something he had never felt until she came to him. As he continued to watch her he paused. What Cassi had said made him turn.  
  
"CASSI!"  
  
The young sorceress came scrambling in. "Yes master."  
  
"What is it that you were saying?"  
  
"I was saying that Mortania has sent you an owl."  
  
"Oh...well..."  
  
Cassi reached in her parcel and took out a letter addressed in Emerald green ink. As Voldemort undid the letter he looked at Cassi.  
  
"Well, are you going to watch me read or what Cassi?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry Lord. I am leaving."  
  
Voldemort glared after Her then finished opening the letter.  
  
As he read it he smirked. It read:  
  
i Father,  
  
I want to write to take the opportunity to tell you that something is going on in these halls of Hogwarts that I can sense, and I don't like it, none the slightest..mum's been acting strange, and so has Severus and everyone else. I don't understand what their issue is. If you would meet me in the regular meeting place outside of Hogsmeade next weekend, I will tell you more. Okay? But you may need to look like a brown haired, blue eyed professor from America... His name is Thomas Lehigh...I guess I shall see you then..  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Mortania L. Wolffang /I  
  
As Voldemort closed the letter he turned to the door. "Cassi!"  
  
Again, in came the sorceress. "Yes..." She was silenced by the Dark Lord.  
  
"Cassi, I have a small job for you...you are to go and enroll at Hogwarts as Cassiopeia Hunt. You will be in the seventh year. And I want you to think SLYTHERIN when being sorted. You are to tell Dumbledore that you are from Ireland, and you went to Beauxbatons, until last year. When you found that your mum and dad were killed while in America. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir...What's my mission?"  
  
"Your mission is to get to the bottom of the strange happenings at Hogwarts that my daughter has described. You will befriend my daughter. And you will train her. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Master. When shall I go?"  
  
"When I tell you...tomorrow evening, but leave now, and get your stuff. There is a vault in Grigotts, number 550 tell the goblin the password, which is Heathen and you will have access. Take as much as needed for the supplies and be out of here. Now."  
  
*******************************%%**********************************&&******* ********************* (a.n. I have no clue how this will play out at the later date...)  
  
"Harry. There you are. Where have you been?" Hermione Granger looked contently at Harry, as he smirked.  
  
"Well, 'Mione, I have.." His eye caught the scoreboard. "Whoa. That's the score?"  
  
"Harry." Hermione put her hand out on his shoulder. He flinched. "Answer my question."  
  
"Well, 'Mione, is it okay if maybe..." Harry looked at the strand of hair in his face again. He reached up and pushed it out of the way. "I had to do something. Is that okay?"  
  
"Well, Harry, I guess it is. Listen, I would love for Hufflepuff to win, just this once. Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Hey! You two..I am still here you know." Ron looked at his two best friends.  
  
**************************^******************************^****************** ***********^****************  
  
It was about 3:00 that afternoon that Poppy had finally released Severus from the hospital wing. Needless to say Severus was happy to be out of that place. All the white was giving him a headache. As he walked down to the dungeon he stopped by Clairese's office. He tried to unlock her door but it was sealed tight. Clairese turned to the door and muttered the unlocking charm. As Severus came in she opened her eyes.  
  
"Levitating again? Are you thinking? Because, if you are thinking, that could be dangerous."  
  
Clairese broke her concentration and landed on the pillows. She smirked as she wiped off her navy blue velvet dress.  
  
"Yes, Severus, I was just thinking. So, what do you need to talk about?"  
  
Severus turned to the door and then looked at Clairese. "Can we go into your office?"  
  
"Yes, Sev."  
  
************************%********************************%****************** ***********%***************  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You found out you have a son? And Sheridan has a twin? Hmm...how intriguing." She grinned. "And you have learned some information on Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes. That's about it. And I hate the white in the hospital wing." He added that with one of the most Snapish style of a grin. Watching Clairese scribble it down. As she turned the paper around on it there was a heart with his name and branching off of it had Harry's real name and Sheridan. She smirked.  
  
"You know???"  
  
"Know? Me..of course I know. I have been assigned to this case...And one more thing, he should be out there about now. So if you like you can tell him now, and I'll explain to Sheridan.."  
  
"Clairese? Will you sit right here...I have no bloody clue on how I am going to tell him that I am his father."  
  
**************************&*****************************&******************* *****************&*********  
  
Well? How WILL he do it?????? I don't know! Cause I am behind a firewall..I can't think...Neither can Malissa...  
  
Malissa: * Nods in agreement *  
  
So oh well. I guess we shall leave.*Turns to Malissa * Later.  
  
Love ya'll!  
  
Malissa and Mortania  
  
..::The Riddle Daughters::.. 


End file.
